Helize III
Category: Fanon Planets Category: Nymean Planets Helize III is a renowned planet in the Unknown Regions. Helize III has been visited many times by travelers, although they don't remember this. A beautiful desert planet, Helize III is also a strange planet. There are many species on this planet that have yet to be documented. It seems that every time someone stumbled across the planet their memory would fail, but the Sith have found a way around this using the Force. History Helize III was, according to the planet's databank, first discovered around the time of the Jedi Civil Wars. The first explorer was a Dark Jedi by the name of Juglithred, according again to the planet itself. Although there is no recollection of this meeting by anyone other than legends from the planet. After being home to refugees during the Jedi Civil War for a short time, we lost all information on the planet. Not much is known about the planet until the time of the re-discovery by the Sith. When the first Sith discovered the planet he could not remember anything but the coordinates. Slowly, explorers in sealed suits began exploring the surface. The planet is now in the control of the Nymean Ascendancy. Terrain Helize III is a desert planet with warm temperatures all year round. The plant life is exquisite and very strange. There are a few parts of the planet that do not seem to fit. The tallest mountain is over 3,000 meters and at the top of the mountain there are strange plants. These plants seem to be alive, and can think for themselves. If you get in the way of one of these plants it will release a gas that will make you forget everything from your time arriving on the planet. The only thing that can stop this gas is a force shield. While the plant is only seen on the mountain, it is believed to be all around the planet, and that is the cause of the forgetfulness travelers suffer. While Helize III is a mostly warm planet, a little more weather has been noticed. In the 12 years that the planet has been studied it is noted that every three years the planets will become almost an arctic planet. The Planet has four moons and every three years one of those moons eclipse the warming star; thus, causing the freezing of the planet. Population Little is known about the native species that inhabits Helize III. They are a very tall, almost Kamino like, people. They live in the trees and rarely venture from them. They survive only on the vegetation of the trees and the occasional wild boar. It is believed that these creatures are Force sensitive, because they do not forget things and they are easily sensed by the Sith. These tall creatures have mostly yellow slits for eyes, with white fur. It is strange that only the males have full tails, but the woman have only a stump. It does not look as though the females had their stumps from the beginning, but more that when they were "old" enough they get them forcibly removed. Major Cities As of right now the only major city is the Sith built Jyronia. The city is completely sealed by the Force, but the gas still seeps in every once in awhile. Another city is being built approximately 50 km southwest of this one, so that there will be another base to accommodate studies. Invasion In mid-46 ABY during the Vagaari War, a Vagaari raiding party attacked and ambushed Jyronia and carried away the population of 12,000 colonists into slavery. Since then, the planet has been untouched by any non-natives.